


The Girls Who Have Everything

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, The Girl Who Has Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: A one-shot taken from my book "The Princess and the Popstar Tangled UA"
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Queen Arianna of Corona/Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Queen Arianna of Corona/Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	The Girls Who Have Everything

“I was always taught

nobody's got it all”

Rapunzel sang. 

“And I never thought

I had a shot at all”

Cassandra joined in. 

“But to my surprise

look at how lucky I've been

Whoa

Freedom to explore”

Arianna chimed in. 

“Work that I love to do”

Cassandra sung. 

“Friends that I adore

'specially, well, you-know-who

I'm not keeping score”

Rapunzel sung, looking at Cassandra. 

“Still though we pretty much win”

Arianna sang. 

“Yes, we get to be the girls who have everything

The world on a golden string

And somehow it's divine 

Just look at us, the girls who have everything

And we can tell everything

is gonna be fine”

They all sang. 

“Think of all we've done”

Rapunzel sang. 

“Life's really tested us

Sometimes, we have won”

Cassandra sang. 

“Sometimes, it's bested us

Things got pretty dark

Now though the dawn's comin' through

Ooh-ooh-ooh”

Arianna sang. 

**“** Yes, now I'm safe and sound

back with my family”

Rapunzel sang. 

“When I look around

I see how things can be”

Arianna sang. 

“Everywhere I turn

there's so much more I can do!”

Cassandra sang. 

“And we get to be the girls who have everything

The blessings this world can bring

All falling in line

Somehow that's we, the girls who have everything

Well, practically everything”

All the girls sang. 

“We're sure there's more everything”

Cassandra sang. 

“For now, we've got everything”

Arianna sang. 

“And everything's fine”

Rapunzel sang. 


End file.
